


Hamlet 05

by Qishu



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 07:58:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16081844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qishu/pseuds/Qishu





	Hamlet 05

作为宴会的主角黄景瑜自然是没能跑太早，纵然三个老东西被他气了个够呛，但还是有人暗搓搓来打听他们两个结合了没有。毕竟一个A级哨兵与A-向导，如果真的成了，对手们可能就要期待空降一个只存在于传说中的A+哨兵了。

等到车开上回去的路程，酒精上头的尹昉盖着他的西装外套，睡得睫毛一颤一颤。黄景瑜自己也被灌了不少，这会脑袋发蒙，就把头靠在窗户玻璃上，目不转睛地盯着尹昉看。

路上灯光一下一下扫过年轻向导的侧脸，明明暗暗飞逝而过，显得恬静无比。黄景瑜撤下自己的屏障，伸出精神触角，轻轻地想要去触碰对方的精神，但却发现对方赶在自己到来之前，已经退开了。

“尹昉。”黄景瑜轻轻叹了一口气，尹昉感到他在细微地发抖，“你没醉。”他当然没真喝醉，在这么个虎穴龙潭里每天都要活得警觉，只是因为有个黄景瑜愿意照顾他，借着那点无伤大雅的酒意放松一下。

他睁开眼睛，这下黄景瑜是真的抖了一下，但还是坚持与他对视，少年人也许是因为喝多了酒，眼睛处于一种迷蒙与清醒之间的状态，像是最明亮的星子掉入一潭湖水，激起圈圈涟漪。

 

两个人之后谁都没说话，尹昉看车外，黄景瑜就看他。临下车了，尹昉刚踏出去一只脚，黄景瑜还帮他把外套掉下去一个肩拉上来掩好前襟。回到家里，尹昉嘱咐管家先生熬点醒酒的甜汤，然后上了楼回到自己房间，也没再理黄景瑜。

尹昉洗完澡就听见有人敲了敲门，“进来。”他停下擦头发的手，回头一看，来人不是管家先生，是黄景瑜。少年人应该也是刚洗完澡，头发末梢的水滴在浴袍上。“不早了，快回去睡吧。”他又继续擦头发，把很浅的一声叹息藏在毛巾里。

黄景瑜当然不可能被这一句话劝走，他等着尹昉擦完头发，向前迈了一步，开口喊他：“尹昉。”他声音有点劈，也不像平日那样在第二个字上、亲近地带着来自北方家乡的儿化口音，咬得很清楚，却说得很轻。

“我喜欢你。”

年长一点的向导只是抬头看了看他，没什么表示，点点从尹昉脚边转了一圈，用毛茸茸的尾巴绕住他的脚踝，躲开了想要围上来的铁柱。

少年人抽了一下鼻子，又往前走了点，对方才忍不住用话语打断他的靠近：“你知道我是谁吗？”

出乎意料也算意料之中，黄景瑜摇了摇头，他当然不可能知道，但这么坦荡的承认倒是真的意外。“我知道你有很多的秘密，我不在乎我清不清楚那些秘密，你是尹昉，是在逃难的火车上帮我做疏导的人，是在昏迷中把我捞回来的人，是教给我怎么在这个环境里生存下去的人。”

“尹昉，查明背景占尽先机是对敌人，而不是对爱人。”

“你要是把我当成你的枪，我也愿意为你瞄准击杀他们。”

尹昉真的叹了一口气：“你才十八，我今年都二十四了，我比你大六岁。”

黄景瑜已经走到他面前了，听见这话却笑起来：“那要是我能活到一百岁，你也一百零六了，都是老头子，希望那个时候你别嫌我。”

 

在黄景瑜低头吻上他的时候，尹昉在想“真拿他没办法”，可是当兔崽子舔他下唇又用尖牙磨咬的时候，他内心的弹幕就成了“卧槽这在哪学的”。

他闻见黄景瑜身上冰凉的气息，抬手覆到他后脑，触及的果然是一片湿冷。尹昉有点气愤地掐了一把黄景瑜浴袍领口露出来的斜方肌，十一月底的冬天洗凉水澡，真的是仗着自己身体好为所欲为了。

但尹昉很快就发现为所欲为的不只这个，黄景瑜一只手顺着他浴袍衣襟往里摸，游荡在他前胸后背，不一会所有被抚摸过的地方都开始泛起热意。他想要推开黄景瑜，却被连抱加拽带到了床边，不死心地再挣扎一下——小兔崽子什么时候把他浴袍解开了！

他俩一上一下对视着，都到这步了，黄景瑜居然还一副怕被拒绝的样子，本来在作乱的手也停了，有点犹豫也有点委屈地问：“昉儿……好不好？”

他发丝上的一滴水滑落下来，滴在尹昉脸颊上。年长的向导定定地看了他几秒，黄景瑜却觉得漫长到他们都要白头发了，然后尹昉伸开双臂抱住他，温热的身子向上挺，贴在他身上。

“有什么好不好的。”尹昉吻了他一下。

 

两个人都只有一件浴衣和一条内裤，几下就扒了个精光，赤条条的肉体贴在一起，熨得人满足而躁动。黄景瑜除了磨蹭咬他下唇之外，根本算不上会接吻，尹昉勾着他的舌头教他，不一会就被飞快出师的黄景瑜带着节奏走了。

他被吻得意乱情迷、捧着对方下颌索取爱人甜美唾液时，内心还在嘀咕着要让黄景瑜以后洗完头擦干头发，小哨兵察觉到他的分心，手下拧了一把暗色的乳头，激得他在亲吻里短短的叫了一声。

心意得圆的黄景瑜双臂撑在他两侧，看着尹昉被吮得微肿发红的嘴唇，开心得不得了，低下头猛地嘬了一口饱厚的下唇，像是被奖励了棒棒糖的幼儿园小孩，傻得冒泡，“你真好看。”

“你也好看。”少年人长得英俊，灯光从身后的天花板上打过来，照出他雕刻样的线条，可只要他咧嘴笑，两颗小虎牙一露出来，就柔化了那冷硬的感觉，像是露出了甜甜的芯子。

尹昉抬头吮住黄景瑜喉结上一颗浅浅的痣，同时手圈住了对方已经半勃的性器，年轻人闷哼一声，报复一样的开始揉他的腰，尹昉忍着腰上的酥麻感觉笑起来，舌尖轻轻舔过喉结那块软骨的一条凸起，手里的东西不出意料的就又硬了几分。

黄景瑜握住了他的手腕，把两个人的阴茎都挤到尹昉手里，高热的男性特征乍碰在一起，让人舒叹的快感就上行至大脑。两个人太多，尹昉一双手有点捧不过来，他就把自己的手也覆上去，把彼此的前液抹开，不一会就变得滑溜溜湿淋淋的，缩紧臀部挺腰向前操了几下，尹昉就呻吟起来，性器也更硬了。

 

他伸手去够床边的浴袍，在口袋里摸出一支润滑剂和……一沓安全套。尹昉瞪他，刚刚还那么奔放的年轻人却突然不好意思起来。“想了很久了……从我梦见你，就在想，没想到真的能成真。”

尹向导忍住不翻白眼，都到这个份上了还说没想能成真，错神的功夫，黄景瑜已经挤了一手的润滑往他臀缝里探，那里的肌肉因为紧张收缩了两下，却又像是吮吻着前来的征服者。

黄景瑜的手比尹昉大，手指关节也比他粗，第一根手指往里挤的时候，尹昉微微蹙着眉头，黄景瑜以为把他弄疼了，停下动作去亲吻眉间沟壑，尹昉却伸出手握住他被晾了一会的阴茎帮他手淫起来，“要做就快点。”

两人都是第一次，扩张漫长的像是一场拉锯战，等到三根手指可以在肠道内做分剪动作的时候，尹昉已经熬的额头上泛了薄薄一层汗。黄景瑜加进第四根手指试了试，低下头吻了他嘴唇一下，不说话，只看着他。

尹昉被他看得不好意思起来，干脆自暴自弃地把他拉下来接吻，在换气的间隙里轻声说：“进来。”

 

接下来的事情一点也不香艳，即使做了充分的润滑和扩张，进入的时候依然造成了撕裂般的剧痛，尹昉只能在不断试图用呼吸减缓疼痛的同时，拼命压制自己想要把这个只知道傻了吧唧往里怼的家伙，一脚踹到床底下去的念头。

黄景瑜自己也被夹得够呛，尹昉体内太紧太热，一下一下不停地裹着他，要不是来之前洗澡时他自己打了一发飞机，估计进来就得交代了。他从头晕目眩的快感中找回神来，就看见尹昉疼得脸色发白，一时茫然又无措。尹昉缓了一会，推他一把：“你先出去。”

出去的时候也是一阵疼痛，尹昉甚至生出了要不就不做了的心思，但看着黄景瑜抿着嘴唇一张委屈巴巴的小脸，又觉得心软。他和黄景瑜掉了个位置，让年轻人靠在床头上仰躺，他双腿还发着抖跪在黄景瑜小腹上，一双大手就托住他的臀肉让他不至于栽下来。

尹昉握住那根正指着他下身的阴茎，又粗又热，上面血管的跳动一下一下叩在掌心，他用另一只手分开自己下面的窄穴，化成了水的润滑剂顺着手指往下淌，又落在黄景瑜的性器上。

这个姿势是要比传统体位容易的多，但痛还是要痛的，特别是自己要把那么长的东西往身体里塞，尹昉坐到底的时候下意识地摸了摸肚子，太深了，黄景瑜埋在他体内那么的地方，不可思议。

 

黄景瑜没敢催他，轻轻地抚摸着他微微发抖的脊背，直到尹昉喘过气来，按着他胸口开始动作。随着阴茎的抽出，好像身体内部也有什么东西也跟着离开，然后随着插入，又补回新的一块。

因为之前熬掉了太多体力，尹昉自己动了几下就歪在黄景瑜身上犯了懒，黄景瑜亲亲他鬓角，保持着插入，又调转回了原来的姿势。突然的变动顶得尹昉哼了几声，也没什么必要反抗，就任他去了。

“我要动了。”黄景瑜抹掉他额头上的汗，亲亲那已经肿起来的嘴唇，下身往外抽出半根，又用力地撞回去，仔细观察着尹昉的反应来调整方向和力度。

不一会肠道里的火辣辣的疼痛就掺上了火星一样的快感，尹昉不由自主地开始微微扭动腰迎合体内的性器来获得更多，黄景瑜的动作也变得越来越大，整根抽出又插入，也会故意在进入的时候顶着前列腺擦过去，逼得尹昉嗓子里溢出一声长长的呻吟。

黄景瑜看着尹昉被欲望逼红了的眼眶，也不再压抑自己，在高热的肠道里疯狂开拓占领。这具身体的滋味实在是太甜美，他爱的人正在他身下被他操着，因为他的阴茎难耐的哭忘情的叫，肠道里痉挛般一阵阵的夹紧吮吸，要用他的精液来填满空虚。

精神屏障像是受热的黄油一样开始融化，黄景瑜伸出了精神触角，但却在他快要触碰到对方的屏障时，已经快被操到失神的尹昉却挣扎起来，“不结合，景瑜，景瑜，不结合。”他鹿一样的眼睛里因为性快感不断滚落下生理性泪水，却依然不可动摇。

“嗯，不结合。”黄景瑜收回精神，吻上尹昉眉下那一点点小痣，身下的人剧烈地抖动了两下，哭着达到了高潮。黄景瑜发狠使劲操了几下，把自己埋在高潮的肠道最深处，射了出来。

 

 

TBC.


End file.
